megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hanuman
Hanuman is a demon in the series. History Hanuman, also known as Anjaneya (son of Anjana, an Apsara), is one of the most important characters in the epic Ramayana. He is most famously known for aiding Rama (one of the avatars of Vishnu) in defeating the demon king Ravana by leading an army of monkeys. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Megami Tensei II: Genma Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Yoma Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Genma Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Genma Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Genma Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Genma Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Magician Arcana, as '''Hannu' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Star Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Star Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Strength Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Persona 5: Star Arcana **Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Devil Children White Book: Specter Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Ghost Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Specter Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Specter Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Genma Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Genma Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Genma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Hanuman can be obtained by evolving an Onkot to level 42 or higher. Hanuman can evolve into Wu Kong through leveling up to level 50 or higher. He can null Expel spells and resist physical attacks. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Hanuman can only be obtained through a special triple fusion of Hayagriva, Garuda and Onkot, although it is common among players to contract a variation of his that appears within Shibuya's Celu Tower gold level instance for when he is used in Wu Kong's triple fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Hanuman can teach Nanashi the Mazandyne, Power Punch and Rakunda skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, Force and ailment skills. ''Persona 5'' Hanuman is the seventh Persona of the Star Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Shido's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Nimble Monkey King." He is the second of four Personas to learn Regenerate 3. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Hanuman produces the Ruyi Jingu Bang bludgeon for Ryuji Sakamoto, which has 256 ATK, 88 ACC and adds the Auto-Tarukaja effect to Ryuji. Hanuman appears in Shido's Palace as the manifestation of the TV company president. In there, he is accompanied by 2 Garudas. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Hanuman appears as an enemy in the Brutes Base of Ajna. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas